


A gas lamp's confession

by Greensparks2324



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greensparks2324/pseuds/Greensparks2324
Summary: A confession is always a deep, private affair, but one late night under the light of a single streetlamp could easily change that for the best.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	A gas lamp's confession

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend, who has always believed in me and my ideas no matter what they may be, and has continuously supported the building of my stories and all that they contain.

A gas light hissed gently above and cast a flickering, eerie green glow down onto the cold stone church wall that Albus was sitting on. Despite the glow of the streetlamp above his head it was dark. A blackness thicker than tar hung around the border of the circle of light, threatening to step over the threshold and swallow up everything within its path. It was late. Long past three in the morning. Albus rubbed his eyes wearily as he felt the lull of sleep tug at his eyelids. Despite the feeling of sleep washing over his body, a sinister shiver rolled down his spine as he kept his vision facing the street, not daring to turn around to cast his eyes upon the inky black graveyard behind him where, only feet away, his dear mother rested. Opening his eyes, he blinked as a dark glass bottle was thrust into his vision from his right. Taking it gently in his hand he shivered as long, slender fingers brushed against his own. Turning his head to look at his companion, Albus' heart leapt in his chest as his eyes made contact with Gellert's light blue eyes. Gellert's face was pale and soft looking in the dim light of the streetlamp above, his light blue eyes appeared almost translucent whilst dark shadows had been cast under them from the angle he was sat. His curly yet neat blonde hair reflected brilliantly in the flickering of the flames. It was hard not to appreciate extraordinary beauty when it was, quite literally, staring you in the face. Gellert smiled at Albus as he brought the bottle to his lips, the rim of the glass sticky against his skin and sweet smelling.

"Well go on then, have a bit. It won't kill you."

The burn of Firewhiskey was not a foreign feeling to Albus, yet it still always managed to make him wince slightly as the fumes attacked his sinuses. The liquid itself was sweet, yet painfully strong. Gellert had swiped it along with a few dusty bottles of Butterbeer from his aunt's pantry before they had headed out early that evening, and something about the powerful fumes made Albus think that this Firewhiskey was much older than the both of them. Gellert chuckled as Albus suppressed a cough and handed the bottle back to him. Chuckling himself, Albus sighed and leaned against Gellert, resting his head on his shoulder. He smiled to himself as Gellert put the bottle on the wall and rested his own head on top of Albus'.

"We should be heading home soon," Albus said, once again feeling tiredness washing over his body like a tsunami. "It's getting pretty late. Aberforth would have an aneurysm if he knew I was out, and especially if he knew that I was in present company."

Gellert scoffed slightly and replied, "Aberforth doesn't need to know anything. He interferes enough as it is. You're a grown adult, Al. You're 18. If you want to stay out all night then you can. Besides, I thought that you are the elder brother. It should be you that is fretting about whether or not he's out until daybreak."

Smiling slightly, he lightly sighed again. "Indeed, I am the elder brother. Aberforth is just protective, that's all."

Muttering something which was no doubt a scathing comment about Aberforth under his breath, Gellert lifted his head up and stared at Albus as they both sat up straight once again. Albus felt his cheeks burn and heart begin to pound as Gellert's hand reached out to gently cup his right cheek. Gellert's skin was soft, his touch gentle. His fingers seemed to burn into Albus's skin, his fingerprints would be forever etched into his face. Leaning into the touch, Albus' eyes met Gellert's and his heart melted.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Albus."

Was it wishful thinking or had Gellert moved in slightly? Albus' heartbeat was pounding in his ears, drowning out any sound that could attempt to pierce this moment. Shivering slightly, Albus felt himself move in. "Never as beautiful as you." Gellert chuckled and slipped his hand behind Albus' head, moving his free hand to his hold his waist. Albus followed suit. Gellert's lips were inches away now, but before either of them could take the plunge the words that left Gellert's mouth ran through Albus' brain and made his heart explode.

"I love you, Albus."

Albus closed the gap between them. It was everything that a first kiss should be, for the both of them. Gellert's lips were soft and sweet, slightly sticky from the alcohol. Albus pulled his hand out of Gellert's hair and grasped at his waistcoat. Gellert let out a gentle longing moan as he doubled his grip on Albus' waist and pulled lightly on his fiery hair as the kiss deepend. It could only be described as a taste of Heaven. After a while they pulled apart, flushed and bothered. They laughed gently and entwined their hands. Smiling, Albus reached up to push a strand of hair out of Gellert's eyes.

"I love you too, Gellert. Always."

Vanishing their left over Butterbeer bottles, Gellert slipped the Firewhiskey back into his pocket as they both stood up to head back home. Holding out his arm, Gellert smiled as Albus slipped his right arm through his own and curled himself into his side as they walked home through the dark streets of Godric's Hollow, talking quietly as they went. Biding Gellert goodnight upon reaching their houses, Albus gently closed the front door as Gellert turned and walked down the garden path to go next door and Albus silently climbed the stairs to his bedroom, heart full and content.


End file.
